ONE MINUTE MELEE: Lancer vs Undyne
Lancer vs Undyne is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 21st One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season, and first OMM of 2016. Featuring Lancer from the Fate series against Undyne from Undertale. Description Duel of the spears, with these two being either loyal companions or your worst enemies. Who will remain on their feet between the blue spearman of the wind and the fish-like monster of the waterfall? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!! Fight Waterfall Midnight Everything just seemed so, bleak. There was barely any light for anybody to see where they were going, not even a hint or guidance as to where they were supposed to go. But despite this there was one person that was trying to maneuver through the pitch black surroundings of the Waterfall, the servant of Kirei Kotomine, Lancer. He was recently assigned with the task of putting an end to one of the beings in the Waterfall, arguably the toughest one there was to live there. Lancer turned to his left after a few moments of endless wondering, as a house off in the distance seemed to resemble that of a house, with windows representing eyes, and the doors representing the mouth. That was when the door, or in other words the mouth for this house in particular opened, as the one that Lancer was looking for, the captain of the Royal Guard, who also was, a fish creature of sorts? Either way, Undyne had emerged. Lancer just used the pure darkness of the surroundings as an advantage for him, waiting as Undyne would eventually get in range, as the captain began to move forward away from her house, unknowingly getting within two meters of Lancer, who ended up getting out his namesake, one of his two meter spears, or lances depending on what you prefer. Lancer repeatedly tried to swing at Undyne in a stabbing motion, which caused Undyne to quickly sidestep back, as she turned to see the person who was trying to kill her off, as she took out her own magical spear. “Great, another remorseless criminal?” Undyne asked at the bottom of her lungs, now having gotten serious. “You call me, a remorseless criminal? I’m just being a servant, now it’s time to prove your worth.” Lancer remarked, ultimately kicking off the fight. Undyne attacks! Go for broke! BEGIN! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dmrr3DxUK4) Lancer and Undyne both decided to take this fight up close at the very start, with the two of them constantly swinging their spears at each other wildly, to the point where it was difficult for anybody to even see them doing so. Hundreds of spear strikes filled the two’s sights, before they jumped back. “En guarde!” Undyne exclaimed, as she ended up getting out an arrow from her stash, as Lancer put up his spear in a defensive stance, expecting what was about to come his way. Undyne tossed the arrow through the air as it quickly began zipping towards Lancer. Lancer’s reflexes however was just too quick for the arrow to even make contact with his skin, let alone the fact that it was a slow moving arrow compared to the rest. Lancer managed to swing the two meter spear forward, shattering the arrow into nothing but pieces that dropped to the ground. “Gonna have to try harder than that.” Lancer commented, as he brushed the pieces of the arrow fired at him down the Waterfall, not risking him accidentally tripping on it. Seconds after, Lancer remained quick on his feet, as he made a break for it towards Undyne. It was there that Undyne began turning menacing, catching a threatening grin on her face. Undyne flashes a menacing smile. Lancer decided to take this as more of a challenge, now knowing that he might have to step up his game a bit more than he was preparing to unleash, and before Undyne could even do as much as blink she found herself repeatedly slashed by the spear going at faster speeds than normal eyes could even track. This ended up forcing Undyne to back up, as she turned to her right to see a boulder laying towards the side, and she figured that there might be some way to use this as intimidation. And as such, she grabbed a hold onto the boulder while falling backwards, slamming the boulder against the ground beneath them, causing it to crumble. Undyne suplexes a large boulder, just because she can. Lancer was not as determined as he once was during the fight, now his mind was just littered with confusion after what had just happened, “''What. The. Fu--?” Lancer thought, up until he got cut off by one of the arrows that Undyne had fired at him, this time it was at much faster speeds than the one Lancer previously intercepted. Lancer yanked the arrow out of his chest, a little squirt of blood following soon after, taking his two meter spear back in his hands. “How very amusing...” Lancer muttered, now beginning to dash towards Undyne, no holds barred. Before Undyne could even ready herself, she found herself repeatedly sliced by Lancer. “NGAHH!” Undyne screeched, as she was repeatedly getting sliced over and over by the oncoming onslaught, trying to stand her ground, “I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED, YOU LITTLE PUNK!” She added. Lancer just continued to ignore her, up until she was completely ripped apart, hardly even a trace left of her would be seen at that point, as Lancer took a few steps back from the mess he made, setting his two meter spear aside, now just taking a breather. ''Undyne’s body is losing it’s shape... Undyne’s body... Lancer figured that now the job had been well taken care of by now, as he began to walk away from not only Undyne’s house, but from the Waterfall itself, for good... Heroine reformed by her own DETERMINATION to save Earth. Or so Lancer thought. “''Here we go again.” Lancer thought, as he drew his two meter spear once more, only this time it would be under different circumstances as he turned back to where he had torn apart Undyne, and she was standing right there, just looking slightly, different than what Lancer had seen last time. ''The heroine appears. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqDJwG81lkw) It turned out that now Undyne was no longer present, instead taking her place was the even more destructive, Undyne the Undying, which Lancer could tell from experience that she lived up to her namesake. “I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!” Undyne the Undying shouted, and just like she had been reformed earlier, filled with determination to end this, once and for all. Lancer and Undyne both ended up clashing with each other with an abundance of spear strikes, as it showed them striking heavily at each other, but it was too fast for anybody to see, although they could hear exactly what was going on. SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! Each ‘SHING!’ came one after the other, not even a millisecond passed without another one being heard, showing just how fast these two were swinging. But that did not matter, as they were unable to hit each other as they continued to stand their guard, unable to hit each other as the strikes just bounced back. Lancer hurdled towards the reformed Undyne in an attempt to make a direct hit, but this would soon end up backfiring, badly. Undyne bashed her foe right as he proved to be vulnerable, which was just before making his large quantity of swings that he was known for, causing him to fall backwards, hitting the ground. “Damn it...” Lancer muttered, attempting to get back to his feet, but that was no use to him whatsoever, as Undyne booted him back to the ground, face first, causing him to get dirt all over his face. “Everyone here in the Waterfall, I feel their hearts beating as one, and we all have ONE goal, to defeat YOU. Human, no, WHATEVER you are.” Undyne shouted, as she kicked Lancer’s two meter spear off the Waterfall. Lancer’s eyes widened, as he attempted to push himself over to where he saw the two meter spear start to plunge, in hopes of getting it back. But even the spear would prove to be useless against what the reformed Undyne was planning to do. Undyne surrounded herself with a large amount of arrows clamped up close to each other, as she was about to fire them directly at Lancer while he was down, prompting him to get back onto his feet. Undyne fired the large abundance of arrows towards her foe, as while they might have moved really slowly, they were all in a ring movement, making them very hard to dodge. Lancer managed to hurdle over the amount of arrows, just in time to begin dashing up towards Undyne. But that proved to be a very bad misstep. “Good, good. Now this is where you are going to pay, human!” Undyne the Undying exclaimed, as one last arrow appeared beside her, as she fired it fast enough that Lancer was unable to avoid it from where he was standing, as he hoped that this was just an ordinary arrow. But it was not just an ordinary arrow, not in the slightest. As Lancer did not just feel the arrow make impact with his body, but also his soul itself, as Lancer ended up gasping in pain, but he knew that he was defeated, but at least, it was to a worthy foe. That was all he could think of, before falling face first to the cold, hard ground below. K.O! This melee’s winner is... Undyne! Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music